Past Secrets Come 'A Haunting
by Lady Spirits Of Love
Summary: Vegeta's **cough** excursions on the homeworld (I 4got da name...Vegetakai?) had consequnces. Two-half-siblings-looking-for-their-father kind of consequences. Fourth chapter up! R+R!!!
1. First meeting

Disclaimer:I OWN GOKU! Otaku:**evil glare** Kira-hime:Heh....or not.....Okay, okay. Dragonball Z and all affiliated characters are the sole property of Akira Toriyama/Bird Studio. Otaku:Do da dedications! Kira-hime:Okay! I wanna dedicate this to Otaku, my dear little brother and proofreader- Otaku:**bows** Kira-hime:- J.J., Aruma, you know who you are, my co-proofreader and "kassan", my muse, Goten the Birdie- Goten:**kawaii grin** Kira-hime:-and **shudder** FUNimation, for bringing me DBZ in the first place. Eew....I dedicated something to FAGimation.....**author showers repeatedly**  
  
Chapter One Past Secrets Come Haunting thegreathooble@yahoo.com  
  
Two pairs of feet, pounding in perfect rythym down the pavement, away from an angry mob of West City people carrying guns.  
  
"Woah!" yelled the younger, barely dodging a bullet. "Kira, this is stupid! Let's just-"  
  
"No!" yelled the older. "Otaku, you know better! It would only prove their- ah!" she jumped over a fallen fence post. "Point!" They continued running.  
  
It wasn't long until they came to the middle of the city, where the Capsule Corporation building was located.  
  
"Kira!" yelled Otaku. "This is it!" Kira brushed green hair out of her violet eyes and looked back.  
  
"We can't put them in danger!"  
  
"So let's FLY ALREADY!" Otaku's blood-red eyes were pleading. "Kira! If they die because of us-"  
  
"OKAY!" Kira yelled. "Let's go!" Orange hair flying around him, Otaku took to the air above the building. Kira tried to hold off the crowd, to no effect. She soon joined her brother in the air.  
  
"WE KNEW IT!" yelled a random mob member.  
  
"FREAKS!"  
  
"KILL THEM!" Guns fired, and Kira easily ki-blasted the bullets.  
  
"We don't want to hurt you!" She yelled.  
  
"We don't believe you!"  
  
"You already killed someone!"  
  
"It was an accident!" Otaku protested.  
  
"Stop," Kira ordered her brother. "It's no use talking to these people." Otaku felt her ki rise exponetionally. (Big word....it means a whole whole lot, BTW.)  
  
"Kira! What are you doing?" Her eyes had grown dark.  
  
"Help me, Otaku. I can't make that big of a blast on my own." Tears streaming down his face, the young one raised his own ki level, and together, they blasted the crowd.  
  
Vegeta awoke with a start in his room next to Bulma. He felt an extremely large ki nearby.... Careful not to wake his wife, he pulled his clothes on (wink wink) and went outside. Looking up, he saw two pairs of feet, swinging together in perfect rythym. He flew up to find two.....children......sitting on his roof, the younger one sobbing dryly, no tears coming from his eyes.  
  
"Who are you? What the hell are you doing here?" He demanded, raising his ki just a bit to scare them. The older one, a girl, raised her violet eyes to his face.  
  
"Prince Vegeta?" She asked, her eyes wide. While he was shocked to hear his title used again, he simply nodded.  
  
"Hai. Who are you?" She stood and bowed to the Saiyajin.  
  
"My name is Anakira. This is my brother Otakunei. We....we're you're children."  
  
"Vegeta?" Bulma called from inside. "Vegeta, nani des ka?"  
  
"Nothing!" He said sharply. "Go back to sleep." He turned back to the children. "You're lying. It's not possible."  
  
"My mother's name is Hikari," Kira spoke up.  
  
"Why bother telling him?" Otaku snapped. "It's not like the Prince of the Saiyajins can be expected to remember the names of all his whores!" Vegeta's eyes grew angry and pulled his hand back to smack the boy. Kira moved quickly and blocked the blow. Her own eyes had grown black and stormy. With a shock, Vegeta reconigzed the expression and lowered his hand.  
  
"No one ever strikes my brother," she said in a low, dangerous voice. "Or there'll be hell to pay." She pointed to Otaku, still sitting on the roof. "His mother is Michirru. We both look exactly like our mothers. Don't tell me you don't reconigze us." She put on a tranquil expression, and a face jumped into Vegeta's memory.  
  
"I...I do," he admitted. "But....I never knew....why are you here?" Kira took a deep breath.  
  
"That," she said, "Is a long, complex, very annoying story."  
  
"I have time," said the Prince. "And I'm very patient." He sat next to the children. "I'm just not going to float there all night."  
  
"Fine," Kira said. "But don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
Kira-hime:AAAAAHHHHHHH! SHORT! FRIGGIN! CHAPTER! DAMMIT! **beats self over head with large STOP-WRITING-SHORT-CHAPTERS-YOU-KUSO-NINGEN-NO-BAKA- KUSOTARRES-MALLET-OF-DEATH** Otaku:**sweatdrop** Gomen nasai......baka Saiyajin...... Kira-hime:I AM NOT BAKA! Otaku:Yes you are....it said so on your mallet. Kira-hime:-_-;; Otaku:And why'd you say Veggie was patient? Vegeta:WHAT DID YOU CALL ME? Otaku:Uh.....que pasa? Goten:-_-;; Kira-hime:Review, please! You can also read this fic on www.fanfiction.net, if you care. Pen name: Lady Spirits of Love! A joint account with my "kassan", Aruma Minamino!  
  
Otaku:I have no part of that..... I FEEL SO UN-LOVED!!! Kira-hime:**sweatdrop** poor chiisana Otaku......ANYWAYS....Email me at kkpt567@yahoo.com or the address at the top. 10 CHALLENGES AND I WILL CONTINUE! 


	2. The dun dun dun! SLAP!

Kira-hime:I OWN EVERYONE!!! Otaku:**evil glare** Kira-hime:Okay, so I just own Goten... Otaku:**evil Letitia-Carelock-Pateneted-No-You-Don't-Death-Glare** Kira-hime:Okay, so I borrowed Goten from ChiChi on the pretense that I was going to tutor him because I needed a muse!! Happy now, ya snitch? Otaku:**grin** Kira-hime:**smacks him with large I-WAS-BEING-SARCASTIC-YOU-BAKAYARE-MALLET- OF-DEATH(c)** Otaku:**hits her with GIANT-EXTRA-CRUNCHY-BOULDER-OF- DOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!(c)** I like goooooooold! Goten:**sweatdrop** Um, shouldn't you start writing the fic?? Kira-hime:RIGHT! Stop distracting me, you nagame! **smacks Otaku in back of head** One thing, tho.... at the end of the last chapter, I put that this story can also be read on fanfiction.net......that's because I origionally wrote it for Ashok's DBZ page, and it will (maybe) be posted there. As soon as I email it to him (her?) SEE! I'M NOT SLOW! Otaku:You're not? **ducks as random objects get thrown at her...oops, sorry, him.**  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Past Secrets Come 'A Haunting  
  
thegreathooble@yahoo.com  
  
I settled on the roof next to my father and played with a frayed part of my pants. That feels so strange, I thought, Calling him Father. I wonder if he'll ever let us call him Chichioya! Some how I doubt it... I began her story. "I can't speak for Otaku, but the first thing I remember is the sting of my mother's slap when I cried. 'Saiyans of the Prince Vegeta's bloodline don't cry!' she would yell, hitting me more and making me cry harder. I always knew who you were, just not....you. As my...my father. When the virus hit the planet, she put us into timelock capsules and sent us to Earth, hoping you'd find us and take responsibility." He broke in.  
  
"He was with you at the time?" He jerked his thumb at Otaku.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"You said us."  
  
"Oh!" A dark-haired vision floated through my mind, lavender eyes flashing playfully. I closed my own matching eyes, holding back tears. He will NOT see me cry! Her image was the only thing that still made me cry. "I had a sister. Aruma. (PLUG!!!) We hit a cosmic storm. Her capsule dissapeared. I don't know what happened..... she looked so much like you, and kassan hated her for it. I think she reminded her of her past.....anyway. When I got here, Otaku was laying next to my pod, asleep. Then we came looking for you by following your ki. We got mixed up at frst, and went into the mountains." He snorted, remebering the location of his brother/rival's home. "They let us stay there a night, then pointed us here, although they didn't really want us to go." I looked into his eyes. I have always been able to read people's eyes. The same hardness was there, but a new emotion was tangled in with it. Sympathy? Empathy? Memory? It was confusing.  
  
"What about you?" He asked Otaku, whose head was buried in his knees.  
  
"Leave him alone," I said. "We just had to kill a bunch of ningens. Otherwise, they would have killed us."  
  
"So why's he crying?"  
  
"He had to kill his own mother to save his brother,"I said softly, "and his brother died anyway. He hates killing." A soft sob came from below. Vegeta's eyes became rock-hard again, and he stood.  
  
"Well, go back to Kakarott. You can't stay here." I stood as well.  
  
"Nani ne naraku des ka?" I yelled. "Whaddaya mean, we can't stay here? We're your children!"  
  
"I have only one child. He's in there, asleep." I got really pissed.  
  
"Can't confront your past, can you? You helped defeat the strongest monsters in the universe, became an Ascended Saiyan, but your past shows up on your doorstep and you go running? You're no Prince! You're not even a Saiyan! You're just-just- a COWARD!!" He whirled around and slapped me. I fell to the ground, clean pain running through my body.  
  
"Never." he hissed through his teeth, clearly angry, "Never let me hear those words come out of your mouth again."  
  
"You won't. Because we're not staying. C'mon, Otaku." I pulled my brother up and we flew towards the mountains, never looking back at what we thought would be our way out. "Nagame."  
  
It was a long flight to the mountains. About halfway through, we felt a large ki in the distance. I was carrying Otaku at this point. "Gohan? What the hell are you doing?" When he met us, I repeated it.  
  
"Dad wants you to come back. He was um...reading your minds throughout the entire thing." He blushed. I shrugged.  
  
"So? He knew the story."  
  
"Yeah, and so does Bulma." I nearly dropped Otaku.  
  
"What? Vegeta's ningen wife?" Gohan nodded.  
  
"She heard the whole thing. Dad wanted you to be safe when she came after you." I snorted.  
  
"Like she can do anything to me." But by the look an Gohan's face, I figured she could. "Alright. I need to put this chiisana down anyway." He looked at my face.  
  
"What happened? Did he hit you?" I shrugged.  
  
"It's nothing. Let's go." We flew off, the slap burning more in my mind than on my skin.  
  
Kira-hime:CHILD ABUSE!!!! Oh, yeah, here's my Quote Of The Day: Arobics Instructor:Okay! Let's Go! Vegeta:Hold on, I got a wedgie! Me+Aruma+J.J.:VEGGIE GOTTA WEDGIE!!!! Otaku:**sweatdrop** Vegeta:WHAT THE {expletive expletive expletive} DID YOU CALL ME??? Kira-hime: Uh........Que pasa? Ne way, I have one question. WHAT THE {expletive expletive expletive} IS THE SAIYAN HOMEWORLD CALLED???? And how did all the Saiyans die? (Okay, so that was two questions, nitpickers.)This probably should be common knowledge, but those of you who know me know I'm kind of out of the loop. AND IF I HAVE TO PRESS {expletive expletive expletive} "BACKSPACE"ONE MORE {expletive expletive expletive} TIME, I'M GONNA{expletive expletive expletive} SCREAM!!! **kills evil tyop deamon with large AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!{h old on, finger tired.......}!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-MALLET-OF-DEATH- AND-DOOOOOM-AND-GOOOOOOOOOOOLD-AND-JUNK!!!!!!!!!!!(c)** Please review! **resumes killing evil typo deamon with large AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!{h old on, finger tired.......}!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-MALLET-OF-DEATH- AND-DOOOOOM-AND-GOOOOOOOOOOOLD-AND-JUNK!!!!!!!!!!!(c)** 


	3. Revenge and what seems like a family

Kira-hime:I OWN GOKU!! Otaku:**evil death glare** Kira-hime:**sticks tounge out** Okay, so I don't. Otaku:Short disclaimer....FOR ONCE! Kira-hime:What's yer point? Otaku:I have no clue. Kira-hime:So what else is new?? Otaku:**sticks tounge out**  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Past Secrets Come 'A Haunting  
  
thegreathooble@yahoo.com  
  
"Kira! Thank Kami!" ChiChi pulled the tired girl into the house. "Here, lay him on the couch." Kira laid her brother on the couch and collasped in a nearby chair. "Here, take this." A drink was pushed into her hands.  
  
"ChiChi, arigatou for your concern, but I'm fine! Gohan's more tired than I am." ChiChi turned to her oldest son.  
  
"And YOU! Taking off like that, worrying me half to death!" Gohan was a good head taller than his mother, but he cowered under her glare.  
  
"Dad told me he told you where I was going!"  
  
"He knew?" Both the Saiyans nodded. "GO-KU!" ChiChi ran upstairs.  
  
"Now that she's out of our hair..." Gohan sat and gazed concernedly (Is that a word?) at his cousin. "Are you okay? I know he hit you." She snorted.  
  
"I'm fine! You're just like her." She sat up and pushed the hair off Otaku's forehead. "Always worrying." But her own eyes were filled with worry as she gazed at the small boy.  
  
"You are, too." She looked up and saw him smiling gently. She smiled back. "Listen,"he said. "I want you to be careful. Bulma's a formidable opponet. Strong and smart. She may not hurt you physically, but mentally....she's evil."  
  
"Gohan, please. Not now. I just flew four hundred miles, ran from a mob of 'concerned citizens,' killed them, had my own father tell me he didn't want me, and flew another sixty miles, carrying him. All I want to do is sleep." He nodded.  
  
"Upstairs. Second room to the left." She smiled and got up. As she went up the stairs, she turned back around.  
  
"Gohan?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Is there any way I can get him back for that?" Gohan smiled sadly.  
  
"Maybe. I'll tell you in the morning. Night."  
  
"Night," she sighed. She went up the stairs, and no one saw her slip the picture into her pocket.  
  
**YAY! P.O.V CHANGE!!!**  
  
I sat up the the bed, staring at the picture. ChiChi, Gohan, Goten, Goku. One perfect family. Why couldn't Otaku and I be like that with Vegeta? We're his children, dammit! I sighed. I never had what I would really call a family. Otaku was the first male I had ever met. My father, obviously, wasn't around, and I had no brothers that I knew about at the time. I sighed and thought about Aruma, my mother, and all the pain I had felt. Fingering the welt Vegeta's palm had left, I fell asleep.  
  
**P.O.V. CHANGE!!! WHEEE!!!**  
  
ChiChi came into the bedroom. "Breakfast is-" she stopped. Kira was asleep with her finger on the welt and the most recent family picture in her lap. She walked over, tears in her eyes. "Kira, honey?" Kira awoke with a start, lavender eyes sensitive to the light. "Breakfast is ready, dear." She never said a word about the picture, just walked out, crying silently.  
  
"Morning, minna-san." Kira slumped into a chair.  
  
"How'd you sleep?" Goku asked.  
  
"With my eyes closed." Goten giggled. "Hey, kid. Where's Otaku?"  
  
"He and Gohan already ate. Gohan took him out to the field." ChiChi said, walking into the dining room with a huge pan of rice. (Hee hee.....ChiChi's frying pan is EVIL!)  
  
"After breakfast, I'll take you out there." Goku said, grinning.  
  
"Can I come too, Dad? Please?" Kira grinned.  
  
"Yeah, Goku. Can't do no harm." He laughed.  
  
"Sure." Goten began shoveling rice into his mouth at lightspeed. ChiChi banged him in the back of the head.  
  
"Not so fast. You'll choke." Goten began making death noises and fell out in the floor, seemingly passed out. Kira and Goku smothered giggles as ChiChi gave them a "Don't encourage him" glare.  
  
In the field, Gohan and Otaku were flying around, laughing. "Kira!" yelled the little Saiyan as his sister flew up. "Guess what! Gohan knows all sortsa cool stuff!"  
  
"Yeah, you could never fly that fast before!" Kira grinned. "Gohan, what were you going to tell me?" Gohan shot a guilty look at his dad and told her.  
  
"In about two months, the World Martial Arts tournament is going to begin. Vegeta always enters. You might get a chance to fight him." Goku stared increduously at the girl.  
  
"What? You wanna fight Vegeta?" She nodded.  
  
"Hai. He...nevermind." She resisted the urge to touch the welt. "I just want to see if he deserves the title Prince of Saiyans." Goku raised his eyebrows at his son, but didn't pry. Kira turned around. "Listen, Goku, I want to thank you for letting us stay with you last night. We had nowhere else to go and..." Goku raised a hand and cut her off.  
  
"It's nothing. Really." She started to protest, but was cut off again. "Really." She grinned, hesitated, than ran forward and hugged him. He hugged her back, smiling. She let him go and turned around.  
  
"Gohan, would you and your dad train me? I want to enter the tournament and be at my strongest." Gohan smiled.  
  
"Sure! We're entering too, right, Dad?" He nodded.  
  
"Yeah! Wanna start now?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Kira-hime:So.....this chapter was kinda pointless...... Otaku:This entire story is pointless. Goten:I was in it ONCE! I'm your muse! Kira-hime:ChiChi always has chores to be done.... Goten:**sweatdrop** Stupid bum... Kira-hime:REVIEW! 


	4. Gasp!

Kira-hime:Don't own dbz. Okay? Stop giving me heat! Otaku:Heat.... Kira-hime:**sticks tounge out and beats him over the head with large PERVERT-MALLET-OF-DEATH!!!**  
  
Past Secrets Come 'A Haunting  
  
Chapter Four  
  
thegreathooble@yahoo.com  
  
Kira ran through the forest, making sure no one was following her. "Oof!" She ran smack into Goku's chest. Well, he's not following me.... "Hiya!" She began punching and kicking with lightning speed. Goku blocked every attack and (gently) sent her flying.  
  
"Nice try." He charged her and began attacking. Kira skillfully blocked the moves and round-kicked him in the head. "Ow! Hey, we're supposed to be training!" She grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Gomen nasai..." She took advantage of his distaction and gave a relatively weak blast to his stomach.  
  
Mean while, in the field......  
  
"Take......THAT!" Otaku yelled, ki-blasting Gohan. Goten sat in the grass, watching the battle above.  
  
"Or.....not." Gohan charged the tiny Saiyan and hit him in the stomach.  
  
"Oof! I'll get you!" He blasted his cousin and began a barage of kicks and punches.  
  
Goku had Kira pinned to the ground.  
  
Gohan had Otaku cornered against a cliffside.  
  
Visions of Vegeta laughing flashed through both their minds.  
  
"I.....can't.....lose......." they hissed through their teeth, gathering up their strength.  
  
"I WON'T LOSE!" Twin blasts of high ki-levels shot through them, and they turned Super-Saiyan.  
  
"Ah!" Goku flew into the air. "What the...you're a Super-Sayian?" Kira blinked.  
  
"Um...apparently....."  
  
"Nani ne Naraku ka?" Gohan nearly fell out of the air. "How come you didn't tell me you're a Super-Saiyan?"  
  
Otaku's eyes were wide. "Um......gomen?"  
  
While their power was growing, Vegeta's days were being numbered.  
  
"Dad, who were those two kids last night?" Vegeta and Bulma both looked up, Bulma's face puzzled, Vegeta's anxious.  
  
"N-nani?"  
  
"Those two kids. On the roof." Bulma glared.  
  
"You told me it was nothing. Did you lie to me?" Vegeta stood.  
  
"Are you calling me a liar?"  
  
"Yes. Who were they?" Bulma's hands instinctively found her hips, her blue eyes glaring. (A/N:-_-;; are Bulma's eyes blue??) Vegeta sighed.  
  
"My....my children." Seeing that the product was about to hit the fan, Trunks slid out of his chair and out the back door, listening curiously from a safe distance.  
  
"What?" Bulma asked, her voice becoming low and dangerous.  
  
"My children." Vegeta spilled out the whole story, leaving out a few parts. (He wants to live, doesn't he?) Bulma bit her lip.  
  
"I don't expect you to tell me everything about the homeworld, Vegeta, but you should have told me about this."  
  
"Why?" Vegeta asked, sitting back down at the table. "It wasn't important."  
  
"Wasn't important?" Bulma shreiked. Trunks took a hint and went running for Goten's. "You having two children wasn't important?"  
  
"Four," he automaticly corrected, immediatley regretting it.  
  
"Four?" Bulma said, sitting across from him.  
  
"The girl had a sister, the boy a brother. The brother died, the sister dissappeared."  
  
"You don't even know their names?" She hissed.  
  
"I didn't know they EXSISTED until last night!" he yelled. "Look. They're with Kakkarott, so they'll probably enter in the World Martial Arts Tournament. I'll....apologize...then." He said, his face twisting into an expression of extreme distaste for the word. "But they will not live here." Bulma, knowing she'd best quit while ahead, turned back to the stove.  
  
"Fine. But you're passing up a golden oppurtunity. For both of us." Vegeta said nothing, just silently puzzled about the large, strangly familiar ki levels he was sensing.  
  
Otaku:I thought Bulma was gonna hit him? Kira-hime: She's not THAT stupid! Otaku:Says who? Bulma:**evil Letitia-Carelock-Patented-I'm-Going-to-Hit-You-Glare-of- Death** Kira-hime:**squirts Bulma with water** Down girl! REVIEW, PLZ!!! 


	5. Let the Tournament begin! am I lame or w...

Kira-hime:GAHH! I WRITE SHORT CHAPTERS, DAMMIT!! Otaku:Um....this is the disclaimer. Put your rants about your hideously short chapters in the Author's Notes at the bottom. Kira-hime:SHUT UP! Or I'll.....I'll give you strep throat! Otaku:You can't do that! Kira-hime:Wanna bet? **scribbles on sheet of paper** Otaku:OW! Throat....burning...... Kira-hime:Doncha just LOVE author powers? I don't own DBZ.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Past Secrets Come 'A Haunting  
  
thegreathooble@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
TWO MONTHS LATER  
  
"All contestants for the World Martial Arts Tournament, please move to the preliminary rounds arena!" yelled a voice over a microphone. Kira, stone face set, walked solidly forward. She was wearing the perfect fighting outfit: Black leggings, a dark blue t-shirt, a tank top over it with the words "Die On Your Feet" written in kanji, sneakers and her hair pulled back into a tight braid, wrapped around into a bun shape. Gohan, in his dad's colors, leaned over to Goku and whispered.  
  
"She's really serious about this, isn't she?"  
  
"Of course. She's Vegeta's daughter, isn't she?" Catching this phrase, Kira whirled around, fury in her eyes.  
  
"Never again, Goku." She said, clenching her jaw. Goku nodded his apology and followed her. Otaku clung tightly to Gohan, nervous as hell, but never showing it. Like a true Sayian, his mother's words rang in his head.  
  
ChiChi wished her boys luck, then turned to the children she had grown to love. "I...I wish you didn't have to do this," she said, shaking her head. "You don't know Vegeta like we do. So please, be careful." Leaning close, she pulled them to her. "And kick ass, my children." Grinning, the children hugged their adopted mother and ran to the arena.  
  
"Otaku, you have to fight in the minor's round," Kira said, pointing him towards it.  
  
"Nani? But I wanted to-" she cut him off.  
  
"I know. I'll give him your regards." They grinned and ran to their separate arenas.  
  
"Alright!" said the announcer. "For the preliminaries, you must punch this machine!" A huge punching bag was brought out. "Uh, Mr. Vegeta, you can sit this one out. We only have one this year..." Kira caught a glance of the smug Sayian and grimaced, her anger and ki rising.  
  
"Calm down." said someone from behind her. Whirling, she saw Piccolo (Flute...)  
  
"Konichi wa, Piccolo!" (A/N:Uh...when'd she meet Piccolo? Oh, yeah...um...on the ride over? Yeah, that's it!)  
  
"You have every right to be angry, but save it for the ring." She nodded. She had seen the Namek in battle, and she both trusted and respected him.  
  
"Hai, Piccolo-san." He caught a glance of the meds walking townrds him. Suddenly, there was a flash and...no more meds. "Piccolo....."  
  
"You didn't see that." They shut up as the announcer began calling names.  
  
"Son Goku!" Goku grinned and walked out. He slowly aimed at the target and.......poked it with his pinky. "Woah!" shouted the announcer. "A score of 1280 for Son Goku!" The crowd grumbled as the announcer caled the next name.  
  
"Android Eighteen!" The blonde walked out, blew on the bag, and walked back. "A score of 1100 for Aindroid Eighteen!"  
  
"That's some strong breath!" A random crowd member yelled, and Eighteen glared at him.  
  
"Step over here and say that."  
  
"No, no, I'm good right here..."  
  
"They always do this," Gohan whispered to Kira. "See who can touch it the least and get the highest score."  
  
"Kira!" Kira grinned and walked out. Slowly, she focused on the target.....and glared at it. It depressed as if it had been hit, and a score popped up. "Kami-sama!" The announcer yelled. "A score of 1500 for Kira!" She whispered in his ear, and he changed his staement. "Sorry...that's SON Kira! Didn"t know you were related!" Gohan half-smiled as she walked over to him.  
  
"Neither did I...." She grinned and they watched the rest of the preliminaries. It wound up with these eight fighters: Vegeta, Gohan, Goku, Kira, Number Eighteen, Krillin, a newcomer called Reuoh Ncei, and a small girl, barely fourteen, called Miki.  
  
"First match!" announced the announcer. (I've been wanting to do that since I started this fic...) "Krillin versus Reuoh!" Krillin, looking at Reuoh, laughed.  
  
"What? Him? He's not even four feet tall!" Kira raised an amused eyebrow at her friend. "Oh, shut up." They walked behind the stone wall at the arena as Krillin walked out.  
  
"Kril-lin! Kril-lin!" Goku and Gohan cheered. Kira laughed at their antics, while Vegeta merely snorted. He caught his daughter's glance and looked away. Goku saw this and pulled her shoulders.  
  
"Kira, you can NOT let him get to you. He will use it against you in the ring, you know he will." She nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Can we not talk about this now?" They watched as Krillin's fight began.  
  
Kira-hime:I dun wanna put all da details of Krillin's fight! **pouty lip** Otaku:You have to. Kira-hime:Says who? Otaku:ME! Kira-hime:Oh, shaddup. 


End file.
